Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying a contact item and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
On the strength of the improvement, a terminal may display contact items. Here, the terminal may display a plurality of contact items of the same counterpart (i.e., the same person). In this case, the terminal may display all of a contact item including a phone number, a contact item including a social networking service address, and a contact item including a mail address. However, if contact items of the same counterpart, among a plurality of contact items displayed on the display unit, are dispersedly disposed, a user cannot easily view the contact items of the same counterpart at a glance.